


Tell Me Why (Ain't Nothing but a Heart Ache)

by compo67



Series: The Chicago Verse [139]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Banter, Boundaries, Dean Winchester Loves Pie, Dialogue-Only, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Dean Winchester, Established Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Growing Old Together, Grumpy Old Men, Insecurity, M/M, Old Married Couple, Paranoia, Pie, Sam Fucking Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:27:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23546866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/compo67/pseuds/compo67
Summary: Sam buys Dean an apple pie, and the reception is a little less than enthusiastic.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Series: The Chicago Verse [139]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/46578
Comments: 24
Kudos: 124





	Tell Me Why (Ain't Nothing but a Heart Ache)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mcdanno28](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcdanno28/gifts), [rieraclaelin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rieraclaelin/gifts), [Redgirl_78](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redgirl_78/gifts).



“Did you have to blindfold me?”

“Dean. You’re absolutely right. I shouldn’t have blindfolded you. I should have gagged you.”

“Hey, you know I’m into kinky shit.”

“Uh huh. Like what? Missionary, but with Led Zeppelin on in the background?”

“I’m plenty kinky! Anyway! That’s not the point, SAM. Tell me why...”

“Ain’t nothin’ but a he-a-a-a-rt ache.” 

“No, god dammit! Tell me why I’m...” 

“Nothin’ but a m-i-i-i-i-stake.” 

“Sammy, I swear, on the grave of Nick Lachey, I will cut you.” 

“First of all, he was in 98 Degrees. Second, Nick Lachey is still alive.”

“Don't care. He’s not long for this world if you don’t remove this blindfold.”

“What a pain. You’re the worst person ever to receive surprises. Can you imagine if I tried throwing a surprise birthday party for you? Alright, here, enjoy the gift of sight again, you Backstreet hater.”

“In this house, we do not worship false idols. We worship Zeppelin, Metallica, the Rolling Stones, and Barbara Streisand. Oh. Wow.” 

“Speechless is a good look on you.”

“Shut up. What is this?”

“The first legitimate UFO to land on Earth, covered in what appears to be a flaky skin--it’s an apple pie, you turkey.” 

“You think you’re _so_ funny, huh?”

“I think I’m on a roll today.” 

“Yeah. Uh. Thank you. This is great, really great.” 

“...should I have ordered blueberry instead?”

“No. ...no. Nah. It’s good.”

“I drove out to the suburbs to get it.”

“Wow, the burbs.”

“It’s from a small, queer, black-owned business. They even asked what level of cinnamon you like.” 

“That is impressive.”

“Dean.”

“Sam.”

“You’re either having a moment or you’re being a complete asshole. Tell me which one it is so I can adjust my facial expressions accordingly.”

“You _are_ on a roll today.”

“Out with it.”

“I just... I mean, why pie? It’s not my birthday. It’s not your birthday. It’s not the anniversary for the house or the mortgage. It’s not Valentine’s Day and it’s definitely not Christmas.” 

“I didn’t know it had to be a holiday to have pie. You haven’t followed that rule your whole life, why start now? I’m still reeling from shock that you haven’t attacked this pie and shoved a large piece into your mouth by now.”

“It makes me uncomfortable.”

“The pie or the lack of holiday?”

“Sam, c’mon.”

“Okay, I’m sorry. Tell me why the gesture of giving you pie has made you feel uncomfortable.”

“It makes me uncomfortable because you spent money on me.”

“I spend money on you all the time. I bought you the shirt you’re wearing.”

“That’s different. Clothes, groceries, whatever--that stuff’s for us or for the house. This is. This is weird and I don’t like it.”

“It’s not a big deal for me to buy you a pie, Dean. It cost thirty bucks and it came with a pint of French vanilla ice cream.” 

“That’s a lot of money to me.”

“You bought a new garden hose two days ago for fifty bucks and when I asked you if we needed a fifty dollar garden hose you said we couldn’t afford to be without it.”

“And I still standby that assertion, Professor.”

“Yeah, and you also wouldn't stop joking about it replacing me as the garden hoe." 

"Well, that's just a damn good joke. But look. It’s a great investment for the house."

"And me treating you to pie isn’t a great investment?”

“You didn’t have to.”

“Well, some big mean men held a gun to my head and forced me to buy this pie, but yeah, I guess I didn’t have to.” 

“Would you stop joking around?”

“Would you stop being incredibly vague about your feelings?”

“You can be such a pain in my ass.”

“Hey, being a pain in your ass is my number one job and you should be lucky for it. I don’t understand why this is such a big deal. I’m cutting you a slice and we can just pretend this never happened... for now.” 

“I don’t want pie, Sam.”

“Fine. What do you want?” 

“I don’t...”

“....”

“Don’t give me the eyes.”

“I’m not giving you any eyes, trust me.”

“Sam. Look. Don’t say shit after I say this part. Three days before Cassie broke shit off with me, she bought me an apple pie. Three days before Lisa decided she had enough, she bought me an apple pie. They were ordinary days, no holiday, no birthday, nothing. They just wanted to do something nice... you know, before they dumped me. So. I just. I’m gonna stick to the ice cream.”

“...”

“...”

“Dean?”

“Yeah.”

“I’m not gonna leave you.”

“I don’t... Ninety-five percent of me knows that.”

“Yes, I would hope so.”

“But you don’t know what might happen in the next three days.”

“Nope, I don’t.”

“So.”

“So I’m gonna have a slice of pie, you’re gonna have a bowl of ice cream, and we’re gonna do the same thing we do every night, Pinky. We’re gonna watch a movie, make out, and if I’m feeling generous, you’ll get to third base.” 

“...just like that, huh? You’re that sure?”

“Yup. And you know why? Because I’m Sam Fucking Winchester. Grab the spoons.” 

**Author's Note:**

> hello, my dears! i am sending you all the biggest social distancing hugs. <3
> 
> these two finally popped up in my head, thank goodness. i hope y'all enjoy a visit to TCV. comments are love. :)


End file.
